Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is an example of a broader class of multi-carrier data transmission techniques. OFDM can be used as a physical-layer interface in wireless communications, such as to combat multipath fading or frequency-selective fading. For example, OFDM has been incorporated into numerous wireless communication standards such as including IEEE 802.11a/g (“WiFi”), HiperLAN2, and IEEE 806.16 (“WiMAX”), as well as in the digital audio and video broadcasting standards, DAB and DAB-T, used in Asia, Australia, and Europe.